Shuri's Got a Plan
by sailorsenshi7
Summary: Shuri has fallen in love with M'Baku. Set in 2-3 part chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

Shuri wearily exited her lab, what was left of it, and set about the even wearier task of climbing the stairs that would lead to her sets of rooms.

It had been weeks of struggle and hardship among the entire universe, but alas, The Avengers had finally prevailed over Thanos, with a little help from the most amazing being Shuri had ever encountered. Captain Marvel certainly fit her name as she was marvelous.

Shuri had been helpful too, in the only way she knew how.

Using the scan she still had of Vision's working brain synapses, she had been able to put him back together again, using nearly every advanced form of technology located in her lab. Oddly enough, Tony Stark had provided some of the nano-tech she needed to fuse Vision back together. She used to think the man, although brilliant, thoroughly outdated with his inventions.

Who would have thought nanotech was the secret weapon to bring Vision back to life?

He was indeed brought back, but he wasn't the same. Lacking in color, he floated away from everyone, including his lover Wanda, disappearing through the lab wall and into the night.

Shuri shuddered to herself, recalling the broken sound Wanda had made, both when Vision opened his eyes and when he looked upon her as a stranger might before leaving them all inside of Shuri's lab, some Avengers hopeful and some, like Wanda, full of sadness.

Thanos may have been beaten, but they had all lost something important.

Rolling her eyes, Shuri had a brief thought about the important thing she had lost.

It seemed so trivial compared to the other sacrifices made during the Infinity Wars, as it was now being called throughout the world.

Walking up the last set of steps and down the hallway, Shuri waved a hand as she came upon her bedroom door, the door opening for her as it registered her bracelet and the encryption to gain access to her private quarters.

Shuri tried to keep her mind off of a certain Jabari leader while she showered, after she changed and lay in bed, eventually staring up at the dark ceiling in hopes that her mind would quiet down and her heart would give her a moments rest.

As much as Shuri could control the things in her lab, controlling her heart was another matter entirely.

It had all started a little over a year ago when T'Challa was bested in battle by her cousin, Kilmonger. Thinking he had perished when thrown from the cliff by her cousin, Shuri and her mother had sought aide deep in the mountains with the Jabari people. Shuri had been terrified of encountering M'Baku since she first met him on T'Challa's challenge day and he had called her a child and insulted her inability to adhere to the old ways.

Seeing him again while she had been caught in her own grief of losing a brother, Shuri had only seen him as an imposing warlord, the better of two evils currently plaguing Wakanda. It wasn't until he rejected the flower of the Black Panther that Shuri began to suspect more lurked beneath the warlord than she had originally assumed. Perhaps he wasn't such a villain after all.

When M'Baku had led them to T'Challa, safely guarded in the mountains and allowed them to recover him and bring forth the Black Panther once more, Shuri saw him in a new light.

M'Baku was a fearless, technologically challenged, hardheaded, _impossible_ man. He was also honorable, fierce, protective and loyal. Shuri had encountered M'Baku on several occasions since then, each time she felt a piece of herself depart every time he left the room, as if a chunk of her soul left with the man that now consumed her thoughts daily.

Shuri hadn't told anyone about her feelings, not even Nakia or T'Challa. Every stolen moment she shared with M'Baku was hers alone to cherish as she knew a future with him was unlikely. Of course he would never want to wed someone like her, someone not of his ilk. It was silly to believe otherwise. However, he was honorable and always treated Shuri as if she was the best person he knew. It made her feel as if she WAS the best person in Wakanda to be in the good graces of such a man.

If only she could be his everything.

Flipping to her side, Shuri imagined what it would feel like to have his arms wrapped around hers as they lay together, safely tucked within her blankets. Only, instead of silk they would be surrounded by soft furs, a fireplace casting a soft glow about the wide, cavernous room they would occupy. He would tuck her into his large, muscular body, keeping her safe and warm by his side, letting nothing disturb them or harm her while they were together.

Shuri sighed, letting the image float around her mind until it was nearly real, lulling her into a deep sleep where her heart and her mind were at peace.

* * *

M'Baku noticed her before she noticed him.

For one so intelligent, he often wondered how Shuri functioned with her head always buried in her 'technology', hardly ever taking enough time to observe the world around her. Shuri moved daintily among the main square, having lost her two Dora Milaje several minutes prior, the Princess was walking around the city centre, clearly lost in thought.

M'Baku took in her attire, finding the more he gazed upon her Americanized clothing, the less he hated it. In fact, it was now to the point that seeing Shuri in the traditional clothing of his people was odd, almost as if the clothing never fit her right. Too confining, too restricting to hold back all that she was.

He knew from the spies he had long ago imbedded into the Wakanda city center that young Shuri was adventurous, bold, and that she was as intelligent as she was beautiful. If not for the fact she was the Princess and her brother was not the King of Wakanda, M'Baku might have found himself feeling interested in her.

Although he knew nothing could ever come about his musings, M'Baku had begun to wonder how it would feel with her on his arm. To have her in his bed. He knew his people would never accept someone so...small. The women in his tribe was of similar statute to the men. They were tall, fuller build, muscular where it mattered and strong.

Perhaps it had been hundreds of years of living only among the Jabari, but all of their people were of like structure. A small thing like the Princess would never survive on his mountain tops. If the winter chill didn't kill her, the people might. His people bred warriors, not scientists. Science among his people may as well have been witchcraft, it was not common nor practiced. Someone of Shuri's making was not welcome among his people, a notion he himself had never attempted to rid them of.

M'Baku shook the thought from his head, noticing that Shuri, while her nose was still buried in her hologram, her body was moving increasingly close to the fountains edge. Surely she had heard the water splashing about as she moved closer to it, had she not?

Moving stealthily for one so large, M'Baku grabbed Shuri's arm right as she tripped over a bucket of water. Shuri fell into M'Baku, letting out a small shriek as they collided and her hologram shut off from the beads along her wrist.

"I am sorry! I must not have been paying-" Shuri cut off as she followed the large hand up to the face of the man who held her in his arms. A deep flush creeped along Shuri's face as she met the eyes of M'Baku. "Oh! M'Baku, I did not see you there. Are you alright?"

M'Baku was always acknowledged as a Lord first and foremost with any who spoke to him and yet hearing Shuri speak to him so informally made M'Baku realize that perhaps he enjoyed being _just_ M'Baku... At least with her.

"Head in your hologram?" M'Baku chided softly as his hands ran up her slender arms in a soothing motion. Shuri blushed again, thankful that M'Baku was so tall that she could look away from him without it being obvious she was nervous in his presence.

"I would have you look at me, Princess."

"Telling a Princess what to do? Careful M'Baku, otherwise you may stray from tradition." Shuri risked a glance up at the male of her obsession, smiling happily at him when his hands left her arms, trailing down to her kimoyo beads before resting her hands in his larger ones. The gaze they shared was heated and intimate. For a brief moment Shuri wondered if perhaps M'Baku himself was blushing as his eyes were cast on her lips for a second or two longer than appropriate for acquaintances. When his eyes finally returned to hers, Shuri felt the heat burning in his gaze as he slowly smiled at her.

"Sometimes it seems straying from tradition wouldn't be such a burden." M'Baku said the words softly as he gazed into Shuri's eyes, leaving her bereft. A powerful man like M'Baku admitting that was no small matter. Was he willing to change his ways for her? For Shuri? She didn't know how it would be possible for him to do that and still lead his people. She felt his words as strongly as the words left unsaid.

He wanted to be with her. _Her._ Shuri, the tech geek, the outcast.

Shuri squeezed his hand, pressing her small body closer to his, oblivious to the people around her in the square.

"M'Baku, what are you trying to tell me?"

"Lord M'Baku? What is this?" Came a deep feminine voice, breaking the spell that seemed to be cast around the couple. Their safe bubble burst, leaving M'Baku to drop Shuri's hands from his, stepping away from her as he turned to a large woman, obviously from his clan. She wore a fur shawl around her shoulders, a grass skirt and a leather shirt. Weapons were wrapped around her chest and hips, her furious eyes focused on Shuri before speaking again. "My Lord, surely you must realize how odd it looks to be seen with an outsider in such a compromising situation."

Shuri's brow furrowed. "A compromising situation?" They were barely holding hands!

"As Lord M'Baku will be soon selecting a wife to birth the next clan leader, it's important he be seen with a woman from the clan. One from a powerful bloodline who can provide any and everything our Lord needs. Beg your pardon, Princess, but you are just so small and..."

"Enough, Sarasha. You overstep your bounds and to our Princess no less. Be gone." M'Baku waved his hand, dismissing the woman from them before speaking down to Shuri, the lightness in his eyes gone. "Although rude, she was right. It is not appropriate to be seen together in such a way, no matter how right it may feel."

"So you feel it too, then?" Shuri asked him, feeling embolden by his words, even though the other woman did enough to cut her down.

M'Baku smiled sadly as he cupped her cheek in his large hand before letting go and stepping back. "I feel many things, Princess. However, sometimes it is for the better of the tribe that I do not act on them."

"How is it better for the tribe if it is not better for you?" _How was she not good enough? Wait. Was she ACTUALLY implying she should be his wife? She was only 20!_

"Sometimes being a leader involves making difficult decisions. I am sorry to have bothered you, Princess."

"The only thing that bothers me is that I am apparently unworthy of you." Shuri held up a hand before M'Baku could correct her. "I will go now and leave you to hunt a manly wife who will birth you the next great generation of warrior. Who would want the blood of a panther, anyway?" She asked cattily before fleeing the area while her dignity was still intact.

Shuri kept her head held high all the way back to the science building, knowing his eyes stayed with her the entire way.

* * *

 _Two days later..._

"What do you mean there's been a perimeter breach?" T'Challa inquired softly into his communication device, noting the alarmed expression on his young sister's face. Shuri gulped loudly, no doubt aware that he was in a council meeting with the five other tribes of Wakanda.

"I apologize for the intrusion brother, but the shield around Wakanda has been having moments of instability since the attack. It has been working fine since my last upgrade but it's gone down again. Once I got it back up and running, an alarm went off in the 7th sector. Security has been alerted but you should know what is happening."

"The 7th sector is where?" M'Baku asked roughly, his eyes honed in on the hologram hovering above the king's wrist. It was difficult to tell his heart it was for the best that he keep his distance from Shuri, especially when she was in danger. The great Chieftain felt only the need to keep her at his side and out of trouble. For the rest of his life.

It was a confusing time for M'Baku.

"The Science Center." T'Challa answered before narrowing his eyes. "Shuri, where are you now?"

"Where am I always?" She snapped at her brother before a loud noise sounded through the device and the screen faded away.

M'Baku shot up from his seat, strong arms flexing as he grabbed a spear from one of his guards and headed for the door.

"This is not your concern, M'Baku. Please return to your seat and I will be sure to come back as soon as this intrusion has been settled."

"And leave the Princess alone and vulnerable?" Not waiting for a response, M'Baku fled the council meeting and moved toward the Princess.

The two bickered as they each rushed down the hallway to the elevator that would take them closer to the 7th sector. Technology could only work so well, meaning it would be several minutes before the men made it to Shuri.

"Some of the Dora Milaje guard Shuri. She will be fine." T'Challa attempted to reassure him as the warriors entered an elevator that would take them down forty flights faster than stairs would. M'Baku felt a strong urge to demand council meetings only be held on ground floors from now on. What if they were delayed even further and couldn't reach her in time?

"That is not good enough, _king._ " M'Baku spat the word, losing decorum as he paced the small elevator, hands clenching into fists as he waited with baited breath for the doors to open and allow him freedom.

"Why are you so concerned?" T'Challa commented as he watched the lord from the corner of his eye, a realization coming upon him as the two men locked gazes.

"Should I not concern myself with the welfare of our Princess? Is it not a concern of the Jabari as we are not truly members of Wakanda?" Bit out M'Baku before dropping the king's gaze and slamming his powerful fist into the elevator door, denting it slightly.

"Of course you are members of Wakanda. You are one of the tribes that makes up the people of Wakanda. Don't forget that." T'Challa nodded at the door. "Shuri will not be pleased when she sees this."

"You make it seem as if her welfare is most assured, when in fact it is not."

"Calm yourself, brother. Even if the Dora Milaje were overpowered, Shuri is stronger than she looks."

"It is no concern of mine that she looks too dainty to defend herself when challenged." M'Baku bit out as the elevator finally dinged, the doors opening too slowly for his liking. Wasting not a moment more, M'Baku sprinted towards the building that held the Princess, a battle cry tearing from his lips as he breached the destroyed main floor.

* * *

Shuri's eyes strayed to the hallway as she heard a distinct battle cry echoing through the halls and into her lab.

Ducking behind a downed computer, Shuri grabbed for her special gauntlets, embedded with enough energy to stop the creature terrorizing her home. There were two Outriders destroying her technology only feet from her. Fallen Dora Milage lay on just the other side of the desk Shuri hid behind. Only two Dora Milaje had been with Shuri at the time of attack. Unfortunately both were down for the count, hopefully just unconscious, but Shuri wouldn't know until she could check on them.

Could she take out the Outriders before help arrived? She was afraid of them going back for the bodies of her fallen comrades.

Sparing a glance at the hallway once more, Shuri gave out her own battle cry before flinging herself away from the desk, fists up, Vibranium gauntlets locked and loaded. She would need to eliminate these monsters herself before anyone else got hurt.

"You want it? Come and get it!" She shouted, throwing a blast from her right fist. The attack caught the Outrider closest to her, sending it flying out of the lab and down the hall. The second Outrider stepped forward, it's menacing form slinking towards her. It looked like some form of freak technology, not an actual animal and Shuri found herself wondering why she never cracked one open when there had been thousands of them littering the forests of her home.

"Shuri!" M'Baku shouted from a distance, causing her to glance in the direction of his voice. M'Baku was here? She knew she had heard his war cry!

She spared herself a quick once over. Covered in blue goo, Shuri nearly moaned in disbelief. She was a mess! Too busy worrying over trivial issues, Shuri didn't notice the monster move until it was too late.

The creature leapt at her, it's massive jaws unhinging to show off a large set of teeth aimed directly at her throat. The two collided and Shuri squeaked in surprise at the dead weight that nearly smothered her as she landed harshly onto the ground.

Using her gauntlet, Shuri sent a blast at the Outrider, lifting it into the air. Too quickly the body fell back down on her, causing Shuri to let out a wail of frustration. Was that a spear sticking through it's side?

Falling onto the ground with the beasts body surrounding her, Shuri huffed out an irritated breath. Could this day get any worse?

Before another second passed, M'Baku rushed to her side, a concerned look on his face. Shuri wanted to weep with bitterness. Of course he would see her looking weak and pathetic at such a time! Jabari males only married strong women. It would have been hard enough to talk him into courting one not of his tribe, but this was just icing on the cake.

"My princess! Are you alright?"

"No, there is a giant dead monster leaking on me!" Shuri bit out, trying in vain to lift the dead thing from her.

M'Baku grabbed the beast as if it weighed nothing, tossing it away from her and onto one of her computers. Shuri winced as she heard the crack of the screen before the entire thing collapsed from the weight of the monster. Shuri let him grab her arm, hauling her up from the ground before he looked her over.

"Are you injured?" M'Baku asked, pulling the gauntlets free from her body and placing her hands in his own before he turned her this way and that, inspecting every inch of her. Shuri assumed she would have the urge to break away, to tell him to stop staring at her. Instead she wanted to preen like a cheetah in the sun, rubbing itself in the dirt and watching the birds fly into the sky, basking in the blood of her enemy.

"Only my pride." She answered softly, somehow surprised by her own tone. When was she ever soft with _anyone_?

A moment passed with the two of them staring into each others eyes, hands held fast together and hearts beating far too quickly. She opened her mouth to tell M'Baku that she had been thinking of him for the past year, that he was the only one she could picture herself with, as foolish as it sounded.

M'Baku's eyes softened as they gazed upon the young woman in front of him, too brave for her own good. She may have been small but she had always been a lioness.

A throat cleared, breaking the moment between them. Shuri turned to her brother, a quizzical look on her face when she noticed his sly grin. The Dora Milaje were both up and moving toward the infirmary, helping each other away from the dead creatures in the lab.

"And what are you looking at, eh?"

M'Baku dropped their hands as if someone set them on fire before blurting out "You are far too small to be taking such risks. You are a Princess, not a warrior."

Shuri's mouth dropped open before she made an indignant noise in her throat. "Not near small enough to dodge a spear throw if it had just missed its target, genius! Were you trying to save me or kill me?!"

M'Baku reared back as if she had slapped him. "You dare believe my aim insufficient? That I am not capable of protecting a little girl when she is in over her head?" His voice thundered out as he turned away from her as if to leave.

"I am not a little girl!" She shouted at his turned back. "And if I am no warrior, then who killed those Outriders? Hm?"

M'Baku was quick to turn and confront her, out of anger and sheer desperation to confirm again that she was alright.

"You succeeded in killing one, yes. But you were nearly slain by the second, if I had not been there to defend you! You could have died, Shuri!" His words came out harsher than intended due to the stress of the situation. To think her life had nearly been snuffed out in front of his eyes. What if he had been too late?

"I meant the other four dead in the lower section of the lab. I killed them too. But I suppose you are right, I am not much a warrior, nor should I be with one." Shuri cast a look at her stunned brother, whose mouth was dangling open at the battle of wills from Shuri and M'Baku. "Oh shut up, brother. I can hear you already." With that, Shuri strode from the lab, shoulders back and eyes straight ahead. "Enjoy your search for a wife, M'Baku! May she be warrior enough to put up with your nonsense!"

"You are in search of a wife?" T'Challa inquired, stepping from the doorway and fully into the room. M'Baku's shoulders stiffened before he turned to face his king.

"The elders of my tribe have dictated that now is the time. I have already strayed from my duties for the past year. They will wait no longer."

"And you believe Shuri too weak to be a wife to the Chieftain of the Jabari?"

"You _want_ her to be my wife?" M'Baku avoided the question altogether. Obviously he knew she was more than fierce enough in spirit.

"Heavens no. I want Shuri to stay here with me forever. However, I am wise enough to see when something is growing strongly in front of me. What she desires is you, which is odd as you are definitely not her type. You obviously care for her as well. Why do you deny her?"

"I do not deny her," M'Baku bit out, turning to slam his fist into yet another wall. T'Challa 'tsk'ed behind him before slapping an arm on M'Baku's shoulder.

"You are an honorable man, M'Baku. Do not lie to me, brother. It does not become you."

"The Jabari will never accept such a woman as a Chieftain's wife. She is too small, too likely to break to be considered a strong leader among my people."

"Is your only objection her size?"

"Jabari people are harsh and unforgiving. Any of the women could challenge her for my place if I announced my intentions. I do not want to see a world without Shuri by my side, but if it will protect her, then I will." M'Baku nodded his head, agreeing with himself before leaving the king alone in the lab.

"How long have you been lurking there?" T'Challa asked once M'Baku was definitely gone. Shuri came out from around the corner, smiling sheepishly at her brother as she wiped away a stray tear. "Sister, why do you cry?"

"It is nothing," she insisted, only to wrap her arms around her brother for comfort. "I came back as I must have left my kimoyo beads here and I cannot gain access to my room."

"A door handle would fix that."

"Ach, too primitive for me," the underlying statement came out on a sob and T'Challa gathered his sister closer. "Why am I so unworthy to be his? It is not fair."

"No, no, sister. You are more than worthy. You are strong and brave and dare I say even more formidable than the Black Panther? He has lived a long time in those mountains, used to a certain way. The fact that he is in love with you at all is shocking." Shuri sucked in a breath. "Yes, I can see it when he looks upon you, as if the sun rises and sets upon your face. I suspect if he was not so hard headed you would most likely already be married and commuting to work each day. But men like M'Baku take time and dedication to mold them into being the person you want."

"I do not have time, brother. It seems to have run out."

"You have had a years time, Shuri. In his objections he did not even mention your profession or your age. Granted, he is only 9 years older than you and you are both adults. The M'Baku I knew would have never overlooked such things as his people consider science almost akin to witchcraft."

"A witch like Wanda would be useful to toss the great rhino about when he was being particularly frustrating."

"Indeed." T'Challa picked up the kimoyo beads scattered across the floor, using the magnets to put them back together into a functioning bracelet once more. "Might I make a suggestion?" Shuri nodded. "Next time you see him, which I assume will be sooner rather than later as his honor will demand he return to you and apologize for his harsh words, give him an ultimatum. He choose you or he stops seeing you. Do not be discouraged when he leaves as it will be your voice he hears on repeat as he searches for a wife among his tribe. He will come to you."

"Speaking from experience, brother?" It was a widely known fact that Nakia had given a similar ultimatum to the new king. He could marry her as long as he accepted she would be out on missions saving the disenfranchised of Africa. T'Challa had nearly broken up with her until he realized that she was more important than himself and he gave her what she had wanted. "It is a good thought but as M'Baku and I are not a 'thing' it seems unlikely to work."

"Perhaps you are right. Nevertheless, if he shows up within the next 24 hours, tell him how you feel and that you are the obvious choice."

"As if it were so easy. He was in such a state it will most likely be weeks before I see him," she said sadly. "Probably when he announces his wife, some giant beefy woman who can throw a spear."

"You can also throw a spear, sister." Indeed she could. A thought formed in Shuri's mind, something she had never considered before. The women of the Jabari tribe took what they wanted, whether it was for honor or a man. Nothing stood in their way. Perhaps she could show M'Baku that she was not so unlike the women of his tribe. Only in the ways that mattered.

Shuri grabbed the beads from her brother, placing the bracelet gently on her wrist before leaving and heading back to her rooms.

She had a Chieftain to woo.

* * *

A great thumping noise woke Shuri from a sound sleep, hair scattered about her face, blankets trapping her to the bed. She glanced at the clock. 3am? Was something wrong?

Another knock and Shuri ripped herself free from the blankets, making sure her tank top and sleeping shorts covered everything adequately before rushing to the front door.

Opening the door, Shuri paused briefly as she spotted M'Baku loitering in the entryway, looking...drunk?

"M'Baku? What are you doing here? Have you been drinking?"

"I, the mighty M'Baku have come to seek your forgiveness. My words to you were harsh and unacceptable and you did not deserve them."

Shuri wrinkled her brow as she thought of their previous conversation. Did he mean when he called her a child? "M'Baku, all is already forgiven. Please, come inside. You do not look well."

"It is improper to be alone with you." Shuri rolled her eyes, grabbing his muscular arm and dragging him into her home. Considering it was improper, he came with her easily enough. "I should not be here."

"If you did not wish to be here, you would not be. No one can make you do what you do not wish, not even me." Shuri brought him to her room, having him sit upon her bed while she removed his furs from his shoulders.

"What are you doing?"

"M'Baku! It is 3am. I am going to sleep and as you are here, you will cuddle me." M'Baku reared back, nearly jumping from the bed as Shuri crawled under the blankets, leaving a section open for him.

"Cuddle you? Woman, I came to apologize, not spend the night in your bed. Is this the kind of man you think me?" Shuri turned away from him so he could not see her eyes rolling at his words. Did he think she intended to seduce him?

"For Bast's sake, please just lay back down and hold me. If what you say is true and you intend to marry someone else, then I want to have a night with you that I can cherish. I want to know what it feels like to be held throughout the night by you. Do I not deserve that?"

"You do not intend for us to have sex?"

"M'Baku, you have been drinking. I do not wish to take advantage of you."

"It was only 2 ciders a few hours ago. I am more tired than anything."

"Then lay back down and sleep. I promise not to steal your virtue in the night." M'Baku let out a dry laugh before groaning as he sat back on her bed, removing his shirt, pants and shoes. He left his underwear on as not to alarm her of his intentions. A moan passed his lips as he lay down for the first time in the most comforting bed he had ever known.

"This bed is the softest I have lain upon." Normally the bedding in his home was made from hard stone, layered with furs to create the illusion of soft sleeping.

"Mmm, it molds to your body to keep you comfortable."

"More of your science?"

"Just Amazon."

"Ah. They have such good deals."

Shuri turned to face the man crawling under the covers. She shivered as she watched his muscles flex as he moved, his chest large and imposing and for the moment, all hers. "You know Amazon?"

"I am a chieftain, not Amish. Of course I know Amazon. The 2 day shipping is quite extraordinary."

"You continue to surprise me," Shuri mumbled as she scooted over to him, the warmth of his body heating her as she lay her head on his chest, her arm resting next to her face as her leg cradled his own. Shuri drew tiny circles onto his pec with her finger, suddenly unable to sleep. He was finally here with her. How had such a thing happened?

M'Baku moved so that his arm came around her back, stroking her side as they lay together. Shuri shivered against him.

"Are you cold?" M'Baku asked softly.

"No," was her hesitant reply.

With a groan, M'Baku sat up as if to move away. Shuri pressed her front to his back, her arms wrapping around his neck to hold him to her. With her head nuzzled into his neck, Shuri murmured to him quietly, "Please do not leave me." Her hands wrapped around his chest, pulling him into her. Shuri placed a gentle kiss into his neck, smiling slightly at the tension in his shoulders as he leaned back into her touch.

"Say you will stay with me, even if just for tonight."

"Shuri..." He groaned, turning into her and kissing her gently. A soft brush of lips against another. "Shuri, are you certain?" Shuri nodded emphatically, smiling against his lips before returning his kiss passionately.

"If I cannot have you forever, I will have you for this night." The tone in her voice caused M'Baku to pause. So certain, so strong, so fierce was her answer that he was helpless to resist her demands. Turning, M'Baku captured her lips again, his large hands covering the back of her head and her lower back, dragging her fully into his body. The kisses went on for a lifetime, yet when she backed away from him to push him back flat on the bed, her straddling his thighs, M'Baku realized a few things.

He never wanted her lips to leave his.

He never wanted to forget the vision of her above him, looking like a goddess about to take her fil as their bodies connected for the first time. The moans she made were for him and him alone, no others. Getting used to the new position, M'Baku felt like the luckiest man alive to watch Shuri move above him, her lithe muscles pulling him closer with each movement of her hips. His hands couldn't get enough of her, tenderly cupping her breasts, her thighs, her ass until he sat up dragging her closer to him so that their bodies were connected everywhere.

In the Jabari tribe, the women, while warriors, were submissive in bed so the men would not feel threatened by their overall strength. It was an old tradition that seemed impossible to break among his people. Knowing that his traditional ways had made this moment with Shuri so much more special, M'Baku felt only joy that he had never experienced another as he was experiencing her.

Give her up after just this night?

Shuri moaned into his lips as his hips piston into her, his arms wrapped around her waist as he forced her to accept all of him as she rode him. A few more deep thrusts and they both came apart together, his lips brushing along her lips, face, and neck before he wrapped her even tighter in his arms, pulling her back onto the bed with him.

M'Baku's last thoughts before drifting off into the most luxurious sleep were that she would make a fine wife for anyone. Which was why he would ensure she was his wife and no one else's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Shuri walked into her lab the next morning, a blush crawling its way from her neck to her cheeks as she thought about the night before.

She had woken M'Baku on a few different ocassions, all for the same reason. She could not get enough of him, and it seemed the feeling had been mutual. He had been very thorough in his ministrations to her throughout the night, almost as if their time together was as special to him as it had been to her.

When they had parted ways later that morning, Shuri had been sure M'Baku would be gruff with her. Part of Shuri thought he would be like another man after a one nighy stand and just blow her off as he snuck out before she woke. Instead he cupped her jaw in his hands and kissed her tenderly before bidding her farewell. He truly was such a gentleman, such a wonderful man.

Shuri let out a breathy sigh, completely focused on a certain Jabari leader who she would do anything for. Shuri had never felt such a longing for another as she did with M'Baku. Recently, each time they parted she was sure her heart would burst from its chest and fly away after him. Obviously it never happened, but the ache in her chest grew and grew each time they parted, threatening to swallow her whole. Shuri knew she was young, but she knew what she wanted and it was to spend her life with M'Baku.

Hopefully her seduction had worked. Hopefully M'Baku realized she was the right choice, even if his people were hesitant to an outsider.

"Wakanda to Shuri, come in Shuri." Okoye pressed, startling the young scientist from her musings. Shuri jumped a few inches before glancing around, realizing she was in her lab and standing in front of her friend. How long had she been here lost in thought?!

"Oh! Okoye, I did not see you there!"

"Obviously. What has got your panther on a string, Princess?" The general smacked Shuri's arm playfully, waiting on an answer.

Shuri blushed before walking fully into the lab, ignoring her friend.

"Blushing now? Perhaps I should ask _who_ has your panther on a string? Have you finally met someone who holds your interest?"

Shuri nodded before blurting out, "I assured him it was only a one night thing, so please do not make a huge deal of it."

"Only one night? Why would you promise such a thing?"

"I was worried he would refuse me if I asked for more. It does not matter as he intends to marry another. I mean, he is not betrothed, rather in the process of finding someone to betroth?" Shuri shook her head at the blank expression on his friends face before getting out some equipment to focus on the days task.

Okoye followed after her like a lion stalking its prey.

"Ach to marry another and not even consider you as an option? What a baboon!" Okoye paused, the wheels turning in her head as she gaze knowingly as Shuri. "I saw M'Baku, the great ape man of the Jabari, this morning as I was coming here to greet you. So odd the Jabari lord was at the science center so early or at all."

"Oh?" Shuri turned, frantically tearing down a hologram and working on creating another of a new building to be built in California with the necessary dimensions to fit new labs she would need.

"Oh indeed. He seemed rather... satisfied when we crossed paths."

Shuri's face reddened further. "Perhaps he slept well."

"Perhaps he was getting a head start on his search for a wife. I did hear from my King the Jabari elders have requested M'Baku select a wife sooner rather than later."

"Just spit it out already, Okoye!"

"You fancy M'Baku? What on this earth must your brother think of such a thing!" Shuri rolled her eyes, swatting st the general when her space was invaded.

"If you must know, I was merely following the advice of my brother." Shuri fixed a wayward braid before looking back at Okoye.

"He told you to sleep with M'Baku?!"

Shuri laughed loudly. "For Bast's sake! Of course not. He _did_ mention if I gave M'Baku an ultimatum he may be more inclined to see that I am obviously the best choice."

"Well obviously, but how is sleeping with him an ultimatum?"

"I only promised him one night as I know he will marry soon. If he does not choose me, then he was clearly not as satisfied as you thought."

"Ach, these are images I do _not_ need in my head! I did not even realize your affections for him and now you wish to marry?"

Shuri sighed heavily. "I believe I have loved him since I encountered him on Jabari lands and realized he had saved T'Challa. Before then my only encounter with Jabari people was on challenge day and M'Baku was so callous with his words to me. I admit I had been frightened. But only an honorable man would save someone he considered an enemy, let alone assisting them in battle to save our nation. How could my heart not belong to someone like him?"

"But he called you a child and insulted your technological capabilities."

"And yet he has only been kind since then, he even keeps all the things I make for him and brings the excess to his people as gifts."

"The Jabari do not take gifts." It was widely known the Jabari only accepted gifts from valuable allies and only from within their own ranks. To accept any offering from someone unworthy was unheard of. It meant to M'Baku, Shuri was worthy to be Jabari.

Shuri smiled and turned to Okoye. "I know. How could I not love him, Okoye?"

Okoye cast a heartfelt look at her young friend. "If he knows what is good for him, he will love you back. If not, he will not live to see a wedding." Shuri threw her hands into the air before laughing loudly.

"Ey! No killing the man who stole my heart!"

"Only if he does not worship its every beat." Okoye smiled, hoping to reassure her friend. It came out as more of a snarl as she pictured Shuri being heartbroken by the likes of such a buffoon. Surely even a man such as M'Baku knew a good thing when it was clearly in front of his face.

"You are a great friend," Shuri said tearfully before hugging Okoye to her. They held on for a long moment before breaking away and sharing sly smiles.

"Only the best. Now tell me, how was it?"

"It was amazing. Explosive, perhaps the best —"

"I have heard enough! I am glad you are happy, Princess." And Okoye was. Even if her love life had exploded into a ball of flames when Killmonger had invaded Wakanda. It had only gone to show her that when the heart of a person was tested, their true nature was revealed.

Okoye had not sought a love match since.

* * *

M'Baku moved about the city centre with a pep in his step. The sun was brighter, the sky more clear, the people more friendly. He felt the urge to grab a nearby child, toss them high into the air just to hear them giggle with delight as they soared neared the clouds.

M'Baku felt like the happiest man in Wakanda. No, in all of Africa.

Usually he stalked about, constant frown on his face to avoid any sort of connection with another in Wakanda. At least, those not on Jabari lands. Or Shuri, his constant exception. After living so long in the mountains, it was hard to take in the stares of frightened women and children, balking in the face of the Jabari might.

M'Baku felt a frown forming on his face as he remembered his first meeting with Shuri.

How frightened she had been, her eyes scared at the very sight of him and his brethren. Not only had he come to conquer and possibly kill her brother, he had yelled at her, silencing her when barely a word from her mouth had been said. He remembered how Shuri had flinched back, fear in her eyes as she kept her gaze locked on his. M'Baku had been arrogant to cruel to one so pure of heart.

He even remembered her shouting encouragements to her brother, so ferocious even amidst her fears. Such a brave woman he was in love with.

How callous his behavior had been to her. To think, only a few short days later would he begin to feel the strong traces of attraction, the distinct pull of interest for Shuri. M'Baku wondered how it grew so quickly within him, the desire to see her as much as possible, to just be in her presence. Perhaps it had been his own arrogance when they first met that clouded his mind and his heart to her on that challenge day.

M'Baku felt a smile tug on the corner of his lip at the memory of Shuri and his first glimpse of her as a warrior.

It was just after the battle to reclaim the throne for T'Challa. Shuri had rushed to her brother on the field of battle, war paint on her face, a bit of blood, a few bruises, decked out in the customary war garb of her people, some sort of Vibranium gloves adorned her hands. It was obvious they had seen some heavy battle. Shuri seemed unfazed, smiling brightly at her brother before throwing herself into his arms.

M'Baku remembered his arms flexing, as if it was him who tried to catch her. The motion had surprised him and at the time he chalked it up to the adrenaline coursing through him.

It wasn't until later that evening when M'Baku thought of Shuri again, this time his thoughts circling around how beautiful he found her smile. How it should never dim, how she should never live in fear or worry. Not with M'Baku there to protect her.

If only M'Baku knew over a year ago that he would be so enamored with her that even defying the elders of his tribe could not keep him from following his heart.

Perhaps he should tell Shuri of his plans to woo her?

Would she accept him and his hand to be wed?

Would she turn down his proposal of marriage as she was fairly younger than him? What if she was not ready to settle with another. The elders would be arrogant and demand if he were to marry an outsider it be sooner than later, especially if the elders knew it was a drawback for the couple.

M'Baku felt a cold ball of dread form in the pit of his stomach as fears assailed him. What if she decided after last night she no longer fancied him? He was not used to feeling insecure in his own person and it was not a feeling he enjoyed. To doubt one's self was sacrilege. Every single thing he did as a leader was with the utmost confidence in his cause. It was the only way to succeed for his people and himself.

M'Baku shook himself from the terrible line of doubt that had begun to take root in his mind. Shuri was kind, generous and loyal. Though she would honor her word of one night if he so choose, she would not turn him away. Not after last night.

Not after they had bonded, their souls blending together smoothly. He saw his essence reflected in her eyes last night, a sure sign she was meant to be his and he was meant to be hers.

One might assume as the mighty ape man of the Jabari, M'Baku should not believe in such things as a soulmate. However, it was known, especially among his people, that a soulmate was a gift from the heavens and to be tresured.

M'Baku, while he had thoroughly enjoyed sex with Shuri, was more in awe of the intimacy of their entire evening as he felt his entire being become one with his woman, not just his physical body.

Who knew M'Baku would cherish holding something so small in his arms? He surely had not. As a proud warrior, M'Baku was not one who felt sentimental towards others, who wanted to be openly affectionate with another.

Yet he found himself holding Shuri to him throughout the night, listening to the gentle sound of her snores in his ear while he held her tightly to him. M'Baku was a man of action and yet he would give anything to hear her snores every night for the remainder of his life.

The tradition in his tribe was for the Jabari leader to select a bride among his people. It was not acceptable to wed an outsider.

The elders would just need to get used to a new tradition.

* * *

Shuri looked down at her vibrating kimoyo beads, a small smile lighting her face when she realized M'Baku was reaching out to her.

Without a moment's hesitation, she pressed the blinking bead,

"M'Baku! It is nice to hear from you!"

"My Shuri, how are you this day?" His Shuri? _His Shuri!_ A small blush began to form. Shuri wanted to smack herself around to pull herself together. Why did this man always make her blush? Ugh, it was so childish.

M'Baku, for all the world, seemed completely oblivious to his choice of words. "I am fine M'Baku. Merely finishing up some work in the lab."

"Only fine?" His sly voice came through clearly, as did the glint in his eyes and the smug grin covering his face.

"Perhaps more than fine," Shuri smiled back, feeling as if the two of them were sharing the world's best kept secret.

"Would you be willing to come with me to the mountains this afternoon?"

"To Jabari land?" Shuri was taken aback. Aside from her first 'visit', Shuri had never dared go near the mountainous village. Not accustomed to the cold, she lacked the appropriate outerwear for such a jaunt, and also, the Jabari people had frightened her for a longer time than she was uncomfortable admitting. She had never expressly wished to venture to such a place before.

"Yes, where else would I mean?" M'Baku joked.

"It is a few hours from here by foot. I would not make it back before nightfall." M'Baku's smile grew even further, no doubt recalling how they passed time the evening before.

"Is this your _only_ objection?"

Shuri felt her face heating at the insinuation. Was this his way of asking her for more? She felt a flutter of indecision, the uncertainty creeping in. She needed to hold on to the boldness she had felt the night before. The confidence of know he wanted her as she wanted him.

Shuri felt her self confidence waivering. _Be bold, for Bast's sake._ Shuri thought to herself. _Be confident. Make him think you have already reached your decision. String him along, is that so hard?_

"I only mean to question your intentions after we reach Jabari lands, M'Baku." Her voice cracked on his name. Eh, she wanted to fling herself dramatically onto her desk and burying her head into papers that weren't there because she relied on holo projections for all her data.

How was that bold? Oh Bast, he would think her foolish now. Young and naive, just as she feared.

M'Baku only smiled. "You seem nervous, Princess. Afraid to be alone with me?"

"You should be the one scared," Shuri sniped back, earning a loud laugh from her companion.

"Indeed, I should. Consider me shaking in my furs at the thought of what you may do to me," he growled out suggestively.

Shuri gasped before clapping a hand over her mouth. An instant later she was laughing and cursing into the kimoyo beads. "M'Baku! You cannot say such things like that. What if someone hears? You said yourself you would be searching for a wife. What if she heard you?" Shuri wanted to grab the words as they left, toss them back down her throat and never utter them again. As much as she would honor M'Baku's decision, if he would not choose her then she did not wish to bring it up ever again.

The joking smile left M'Baku only to be replaced by a sincerity Shuri was not accustomed to seeing on him as they held gazes.

"I hope she did, my Shuri." Shuri felt her heart flutter.

* * *

The travel up the mountain had been quicker than Shuri had anticipated. She never would have assumed a hike would be a pleasant experience, yet she found the view to be wonderful and the company even better.

A few tribesmen moved ahead of the pair, carrying a few packages of kimoyo beads as well as new hiking boots made with the same technology as her Sneakers.

One day Shuri overheard a few of the Jabari complaining about the boots they typically wore being uncomfortable over long distances.

Shuri had taken the time to install fur into the shoes to keep the tribesmen warm during their patrols. They were also given the stealth soles to keep from creating noise. Shuri had been unsure if her idea for them would be well received, but M'Baku was always wearing them with either his tribal garb or his day to day wear. He apparently enjoyed them so much he had ordered several hundred pairs for his people, hence the men guiding the couple up the mountain.

"Do you think it will be a problem, my staying here for the evening?"

"Most certainly. It is not done, aside from T'Challa, to have someone in our lands who is not Jabari." M'Baku reached down, his large hand engulfing Shuri's as they walked side by side.

His hand seemed to warm her all over. Shuri nearly paused when his words caught up to her. T'Challa had only been welcome because he had been gravely injured and he was the King of Wakanda. She wanted to gulp before running away and fleeing back to her lab. Instead, she straightened her shoulders, lifted her head and walked along side the warrior who stole her heart. If the people of the Jabari wanted a fight, she would gladly give it to them if it meant M'Baku would be hers.

"Why do you seem so relaxed then?" Shuri lifted an eyebrow to the man who nearly tugged her along, his steps so much more pronounced than her own.

M'Baku smiled. "I get the sense that a life with you will be always interesting. It would seem a shame to not embrace it."

"That is what has you relaxed? Knowing you will be bringing an outsider into your tribe and there will be hostilities?"

"It is not that. Last night, Shuri... I am not a man who often speaks of his emotions or feelings, but last night was it for me. I knew you were special in my heart, but I did not realize how intertwined our fates were." At Shuri's startled look, M'Baku smiled even wider before tugging her to him so his arm could wrap around her shoulders, the small furs he'd given her brushing along his bicep. "Yes, the Jabari believe in fates. We may not share the same gods, but we share the same beliefs overall. Being with you fully, no walls, no hesitations, it was easy for me to see that you were meant for me and I for you. If the elders cannot accept this, accept you, then they cannot accept me. Why would I want to lead a people so unworthy of you?"

"M'Baku, this has always been your home. Your people. I cannot stand the thought of being the reason you are unwelcome."

"If my home is so unwelcoming to you, it is unwelcoming to me. You are who I shall spend my life with." Shuri sucked in a quick breath, causing M'Baku to pause, afraid he may have scared her off. "That is, as long as you would like that. I mean, I would like that, my Shuri. I never wish to spend another night apart."

Shuri took a step back, causing M'Baku's arm to fall from her. She was silent as she stared at the ground, not moving, not looking at him. Had he guess incorrectly when he assumed she would be pleased to know his search for a wife was over? It had never really begun to be honest. He had known all along no one could compare to Shuri in his eyes.

"Are you being serious?"Shuri asked in a rather small voice, which was nearly comical coming from such a large personality.

Closing the space between them, M'Baku cupped Shuri's face in his hands, lifted her head slightly until she looked up at him. "I have adored you for so many months, too weak to do anything about it. Too foolish to see something so wonderful right in front of me until it was almost too late. You are my truest friend, my closest ally and now you are not only my lover, but my love. Please do not tell me I have reached out to you too late, that my callousness has not been enough to dissuade you from the union I would love to seek with you."

"You sure know all the right things to say," she replied with a smile in her voice, her hands holding his to her.

The Jabari ahead of them had stopped when the couple did, shocked looks on their faces as they took in the scene before them. Shuri and M'Baku were lost in their own world, completely oblivious to the looks of awe from their companions. It wasn't until a flash from a cellphone caused them to look over at the Jabari traveling with them.

"N'Kon, I'Rach, what are you two doing?" M'Baku barked at the two holding their cellphones out.

"What? It is not everyday you see your leader handing his balls to a woman. I figured the others at camp would like to see this adorable photo when I retell the story later. Otherwise they may not believe me."

Shuri's mouth dropped open at N'Kon's words, 1000% sure M'Baku would roar with rage and charge after the poor sop who had just spoken.

Instead, M'Baku threw back his head and laughed, wrapping an arm around Shuri's waist and starting their journey up the mountain again. Darkness was nearly upon them and delaying any further would only cause her to freeze more when the temperature plummeted.

"I could not have given them to a more worthy woman."

"You really mean that, don't you?" M'Baku looked down at the woman questioning him.

"Of course I meant, otherwise I would not have said it."

Shuri rolled her eyes.

"Just as you told Mother and I you were vegetarians last year. Imagine our surprise when you refused the feast we provided for you after battle. Instead of a nice salad you demanded steak, a 'warrior's meal'." His shoulder's shook with suppressed laughter.

"Steak is a warrior's meal."

"But you are not a vegetarian! I am not even sure if you have ever eaten a salad in your life. Ugh, the shame that befell my poor mother. She was distraught."

"It was merely a joke to put everyone at ease that day. How was I to know you would both take it so seriously?"

"She had 300 salads made for you and the Jabari. 300! We had to send out several courier ships to different countries in Africa to offload it to others before it went bad." The Queen Mother did not believe in wasting one's food. Just the gas and money it cost to send out those salads.

The Jabari ahead of them laughed loudly, no doubt eavesdropping on Shuri's conversation.

"You are all just so mean!"

"I feel that perhaps you quite enjoy it now."

"Oh I most certainly _do not!"_

M'Baku spun on his heel, gripping Shuri's waist as he drug her into his body, bending down and pressing a firm kiss to her lips. Shuri squeaked in surprise at the swift move before shutting her eyes and leaning into him.

Her hands, seemingly of their own accord, moved until they were wrapped around his neck and she was pulling herself up and into his arms, the kiss deepening as she wrapped her legs around his waist, taking over the embrace as best as she could. M'Baku let out a throaty growl, his hands cupping her ass to keep her pressed firmly into him.

Shuri bit his lower lip, tugging it gently into her mouth before sucking it and releasing his lip with a small pop. M'Baku tightened his hold on her, his shaft digging into the center of her. Shuri shuddered. "How much further until we arrive?" Her voice was breathy, heavy with lust. M'Baku groaned at the need he heard in Shuri's voice, mirroring his own desires.

M'Baku let go of her ass with one hand, shooing his men along briefly before focusing wholly on her again. "Not close enough," was his reply before stepping back a few feet and maneuvering Shuri with him into a nearby cave. Their were torches that went into the cave, giving it a nice romantic glow and keeping the cold out the more they moved inside.

Finding a stone slab to sit Shuri on, M'Baku made short work of their clothes before grabbing ahold of his woman, entering her with one sure stroke. Both of them groaned at the contact, feeling both bereft and fulfilled. It had only been a day since they had sex, but for M'Baku it may as well have been a small eternity. Shuri wrapped her slim arms around his neck, holding him to her as he moved inside her in sure, unhurried strokes.

It was nearly an hour before they made their way out of the cave and up to his home in the mountain.

Neither of them minded the delay.

* * *

Later that evening, weary from her travels, Shuri cuddled into M'Baku as they lay in his large bed. Shuri was uncomfortable to the point where she was laying mostly on top of M'Baku, thankful she was small enough to not cause him any pain as she lay above him. He was much more enjoyable than a bed anyway.

"As much as I am loving this, I feel like you are laying on me to avoid the bed." His voice came out gruffly, although he was only messing with her.

Shuri was silent for a moment before laughing lightly and caressing his chest with her soft fingers. "The rock bed is not as nice as my bed back home."

M'Baku smiled slightly, remembering the bed fondly. If Shuri intended to spend all of her nights with him, and M'Baku would see that she did, he wanted her to be happy, no matter what. He wanted to hear her refer to Jabari as her 'home', her bed as his bed. He looked up at his woman, a small smiled spreading across his face. "Amazon, you said?"

Shuri smiled. "Yes, Amazon."

"I'll order a new mattress in the morning. For now, I suppose you can sleep on me."

"How kind of you," Shuri joked, fully intent on laying on him every night, nice mattress aside.

"I am always kind," M'Baku said hotly.

"Mm."

"Mm? I give self praise and my woman says 'mm' as if she disagrees with me. Agh. "

"It is awfully medieval but I do enjoy when you say I am your woman."

"You _are_ my woman. As I am your man. It is fact."

"I hope the others of your tribe agree with us."

"Do not worry, it will all work out." M'Baku squeezed Shuri's arms reassuringly before letting his eyes close as he began to drift off into a peaceful slumber.

Shuri sat up abruptly, causing M'Baku's eyes to pop open at the sudden movement.

"You've spoken to T'Challa about this?"

M'Baku raised a brow and his voice. "You believe I need to seek permission from the young king? About matters that do not concern him? I, the mighty ape of the Jabari?! I ask permission from no one, king or not!"

Shuri looked at him before lightly smacking his chest.

In a smaller voice he said, "I may have forgotten." Rolling her eyes, Shuri plopped back down, laying her head on M'Baku's chest in order to hear his heart beating. "I will seek his council tomorrow when we return to the city." With a soft kiss to Shuri's forehead, M'Baku fell asleep with his woman in his arms.


End file.
